Ellie's Day with Mommy
by Justicerocks
Summary: When Matt and Four year old Andy are out at IKEA two year old Ellie attempts to take care of a sick Gabby. Companion piece to "Field Trip to IKEA" 2nd in "Andy and Ellie" Series.


**A\N: **Wow, thank you all so much for all of the love and support the last chapter got me. Here is how Ellie's day home with Gabby went. I'm having Ellie be a young two, maybe two and one month or something like that. I dd try to write it based on her age as best as I could and I really hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC, Global or Apple

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Ellie's Day with Mommy<strong>

Once Matt and Andy had left the house Ellie took the fake thermometer out of her mother's mouth and studied it. "A billion," She showed it to Gabby, "Very sick," She kissed her forehead as she crawled over her and off the bed, "Stay here." She ordered her and ran out of the room again. She returned with her favourite stuffed teddy and a pile of books.

"Are these for me or you?" Gabby asked her daughter.

"You. Stay here," She repeated and walked out of the room.

Chuckling Gabby did stay in bed until she heard noise coming like pots and pans banging around. Knowing that meant Ellie was doing something she shouldn't be doing she went to investigate. When she got into the kitchen she discovered the refrigerator opened and Ellie looking through the low cabinet doors for something. Walking to the fridge she closed the door.

"Ellie you know you need to ask Mommy or Daddy if you want a snack."

"No Mommy!" The toddler spun around, "You sick! Bed! Bed!" She crossed her arms and stared at her, "Bed!"

"Ellie what are you doing?" She asked, hoping her daughter would at least answer.

"PB&J and orna jucicy," She replied. "For you."

Gabby knew her daughter was fiercely independent and would be doing this whether she helped her or not. Over the years she had learned that you had to pick your battles especially when it came to Ellie.

"That's very nice of you sweetie. Can I help you get some plates and glasses down?"

"Oday, then bed."

"Yes Dr. Ellie," She got down the needed items and placed them on the kitchen table along with a plastic safe knife and said, "Use this knife."

"Oday Mommy," Ellie agreed and then looked at her, "Bed!"

"Okay, okay I'm going," Gabby raised her hands and left the room.

Once she had left Ellie walked to the table and climbed up into her booster seat. She opened the bottle of Jam and Peanut Butter and then took out two slices of bread. She tried to use the knife to get out the jam but it kept slipping. She decided then to sue her hands. After all she washed them all the time anyways.

"Fun," She smiled and put her hands into the jar and then spread it onto all four pieces of bread. Next she did the same with the peanut butter. She also covered the top and bottom pieces of bread with peanut butter and jam. Licking the remains off her hands she placed two pieces together and put it onto a plate. Then she repeated the action with the other two pieces.

"Now juicy," She reached for the orange juice but it spilled all over the table and onto the floor, "Oh no!" She threw her hands to her face and scrambled onto the floor and ran to the counter and reached up for the paper towels she grabbed onto the end of one and pulled it. She kept pulling as she dragged the paper towels over to the spill and accidently had caused the entire roll to unravel.

She cleaned the mess up as best as she could and then poured the rest of the juice into two cups. She carried a plate with a sandwich into the bedroom and proudly showed her mother, "Look!" She handed her the plate.

"Oh," Gabby looked at the two pieces of bread covered in jam and peanut butter. She took a bite out of it and said, "Very tasty."

Ellie smiled and raced out of the room. "Oh," Gabby shook her head, "I wonder if I was like that when I was younger," She asked herself and made a mental note to ask her parents the next time they talked.

Ellie came back into the room with two glasses of juice and handed one to her. The juice was okay and Gabby was actually grateful her daughter had gotten it for her. She however dreaded seeing the state of her kitchen and stood up to see the damage.

"NO!" Ellie shrieked "NO!"

"Ellie inside voice," Gabby looked at her sternly.

"Mommy sick," She grabbed her and tried to pull her down again.

"Oh baby Mommy's feeling better now."

"No," She shook her head, "No."

"Ellie Mommy had things to do," She told her daughter.

"Me do!" Ellie jumped off the bed again. She raced into the small laundry area and opened the dryer she then proceeded to pull out all of the dry clothes and dump them into a laundry basket. Then she dragged it into the living room where she sat down on the floor with it and dumped it out.

Walking behind her Gabby was amazed at how much of it was of a similar nature to what she had done before. She usually put the clothes into a laundry bin and carried it into the living room where she could sort the clothes and fold them while she kept an eye on Andy and Ellie.

"Mommy's, Ellie's…." Gabby snapped out of her thoughts and saw Ellie picked up each item and looking at it speaking aloud the owner of the item and putting it into a pile. Again the piles being what she did to sort the laundry.

"Bed," Ellie looked up at her and frowned. "Go bed."

"How about I lay on the couch?" She asked.

She frowned, "Mommy's ard anet," She declared.

"Oh really?" She laughed, "You think I'm a hard patient."

"Yes! Lay down!" Ellie nodded pointed to the couch.

"Yes Ma'am," Gabby went to the couch and lay down. To make her daughter happy she even closed her eyes and was soon asleep. She woke up to multiple piles of clothes on the living room floor. "Ellie?" She questioned her daughter who was sitting in the middle of it still sorting.

"Mommy all etter?"

"No, Mommy wants to know what happened?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm oring Mommy."

"I know that sweetie but all of these clothes weren't in the laundry room.

"No," She shook her head, "Mine," She pointed to a pile of clothes, ones Gabby remembered seeing in one of the drawers the used to keep her clothes in.

"Ellie did you dump out the drawers and laundry bins of clothes."

"Yes," She smiled, "Wad 'em."

"What?" She winded her eyes, "You washed them?"

"Come Mommy!" She smiled and stood up and led her mother into the washroom. She had put some of her shirts in the sink and turned the water on.

"Ellie it's overflowing," Gabby rushed to turn the eater off, "Why'd you do that?"

"I'm heling,"

Looking at her watch Gabby saw that it was almost twelve o'clock, "Lets make you some lunch," She reached for her daughter's hand.

"My and," She ran with her wet socked feet out of the bathroom and into the kitchen where she climbed up on her chair and began eating the sandwich she ha made for herself.

Following her into the kitchen Gabby knew she'd have a lot of work to do when Ellie was asleep. Ellie ate her sandwich and drank some juice and then looked up at Gabby as she climbed down from her chair.

She was very tired, more tired then she usually was Gabby saw and she went to pick her up into her arms, Cradling her she said, "You did help Mommy today."

Ellie gave her a tired smile and held onto her tightly. "Love you," She sleepily kissed her cheek.

"I love you to sweetheart," Gabby kissed the top of her head. "I love you so much."

Laying her down on the big bed Gabby handed her, Kelly, her favourite stuffed bear and changed her diaper she then wrapped her up in the blankets. Holding her beloved bear tightly and sucking her thumb it didn't take Ellie long to fall asleep.

Walking quietly out of the bedroom Gabby's phone vibrated and she rushed to get it as it was still on the beside table, she looked at the text from Matt asking het to Facetime him and she walked out of the bedroom and did just that.

Andy was measuring a children's storage department and that's what Matt was showing her via Facetime. She smiled at the sight she just loved how Andy was very much like Matt. Seeing Matt turn the camera back onto himself she said, "He's a regular mini-you."

After telling him Ellie was sleeping he told her they'd be home soon and she hung up the phone and made her way into the kitchen. She began to clean it but stopped when she needed a break. Sitting at the kitchen table she realized how tired she was as well and remembered she had thought she was coming down with a flu bug before it was confirmed she was pregnant. Maybe she was still coming down with something. Figuring that was probably what it was she decided not to fight it and to go to sleep. She went back into her bedroom and crawled into bed next to Ellie.

"Mommy!" Ellie's face inches away from hers was what Gabby woke up to, "Mommy!" The little girl smiled.

"Hi baby," Gabby sat up and pulled her onto her lap, looking at the clock she saw it was nearly two and that Matt and Andy would be home soon.

"I'm up sweetie," She told the young girl and heard a car door close and just as quick Ellie went running off.

"Daddy! Daddy!" She shouted running towards the front door and when Matt walked in he picked her up, "How's my girl doing?" He kissed her cheek; it was then that he saw the state of the living room, "Ellie?" He looked at his daughter and then at his wife who was walking towards him.

"Mommy still sick!" Elle pointed at Gabby and frowned at her, "I'm mad!"

"See what I mean? Look at that look." She told him.

Matt laughed, "I know that look well Gabby. Do you know how many times you look at me like that when you're angry with me? She's your daughter Gabby through and through.

"Alright Ellie can you help Mommy put these clothes back."

"Oday," She nodded and Matt set her back on the ground.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Due to popular demand I'm turing this two-shot into a one-shot series revolving around Gabby, Matt, Ellie and Jacob, as well as the new baby. Right now my plan is to have the one-shots go up to when the baby is born but I might continue it after that. To make things easier though as I posted the first one as a one-shot I'll publish all of them as separate stories.


End file.
